Revenge
by Maria A'louca
Summary: Para o inocente, o passado pode guardar uma memória. Mas para os desleais, é só uma questão de tempo antes do passado devolver o que eles realmente merecem.
1. Chapter 1

Atenção:

* UA. Sei que é difícil ler algo relacionado a ASOIF adaptado a tal... realidade, mas é algo diferente de tudo o que já escrevi, então leiam com carinho, okay?

* Contém Spoilers (vou tenta deixar até Festim de Corvos, mas como já li o quinto, talvez solte algo sem querer Oo) e teorias, muitas teorias, teorias batidas, teorias simplórias... eu amo teorias **S2**.

* hum... pode ser que escreva outro capítulo amanhã, semana que vem, ano que vem, mas peço que tenham paciência.

* Há, e é claro, por favor, deixem uma opinião, tenho curiosidade para saber o que as pessoas pensam da minha mente... diferente.

* Feito sem fins lucrativos, de fãs para fãs.

**GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT **

** Sinopse:**

Há crimes que não podem ser perdoados. Assassinato. Infanticídio! Todo e qualquer tipo de traição... Eles não serão perdoados.

**GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT **

**Revenge**

.

_._

_._

"_Se fôssemos analisar as pessoas em todos os seus aspectos, não creio que sobraria depois muita gente boa."_

Crime e Castigo.

.

.

.

Estava sozinha, mas àquela altura, já estava mais do que acostumada com isso. Olhou pela janela de um dos quartos mais altos do Burj Khalifa e se assombrou com a beleza da noite, enquanto tudo a baixo não passava de vultos e luzes muito brilhantes. Era como se, independente para onde olhasse, à cima ou à baixo, estava perdida entre as estrelas.

Desejou não estar tão sozinha. Desejou que não estar em Dubai. Desejou estar em casa. Desejou o Texas e Khal Drogo.

_ No que pensa, senhorita? - Nadine era uma inglesa dura por volta dos 35 com cabelos curtos e coque tão rígidos quanto sua personalidade.

Olhou para a babá, era nova, diferente da francesa da semana passada, ou da mexicana antes desta. Pelo menos ela entendia o que Nadine falava.

_ Penso no que aconteceria se me jogasse daqui.

A babá arregalou os olhos e então voltou ao controle.

_ Não poderia. Os vidros são blindados. O senhor pede que se vista para o jantar. - ela não sorriu, mas se inclinou lentamente como se Dany fosse uma princesa ou algo do tipo. - Não se esqueça das lentes de contato.

Dany suspirou e sentou-se em frente ao espelho. Tinha longos cabelos negros contrastando sobre o vestido branco, tão diferentes do seu loiro claro usual. E como se não fosse o suficiente, também tinha que usar lentes de contato. Os olhos castanhos não lhe caiam tão bem, mas matavam qualquer semelhança com um Targaryen que poderia ter.

Deu um suspiro profundo e deu graças a deus por se bonita, mesmo daquela forma, e por ter encontrado alguém que lhe fosse... família, ainda que fosse ele.

Atravessou o quarto lentamente, e passando pelas portas duplas finalmente chegou a mesa bem arrumada. E ele estava lá. Era elegante e muito mais diferente do que imaginava. Não tinha cabelos claros, mas a tez era tão clara quanto a dela, e os olhos...

O coração de Dany parou de bater por um segundo ou dois.

Os olhos eram de um azul profundo, violeta, justo como os dela. Era tão... incrível não estar sozinha que chegava a ser assustador. Ele lhe sorriu, e ela deu um pulinho para trás. As pessoas não sorriam para ela, não daquele jeito. Não sem esperar nada em troca.

Desde que os detetives de Jon a encontrara vagando pelas ruas de Dubai, se escondendo de seus fantasmas e fugindo dos assassinos, nada mais havia sido o mesmo. Primeiro ele garantiu que ela estivesse segura, cercada por guarda-costas vinte e quatro horas por dias, e como empregadas pessoais diferentes a cada semana, as quais Dany secretamente chamava de "babás", roupas caras e uma nova identidade. Não que ela não estivesse grata, finalmente poderia dormir uma noite inteira sem ter medo do que iria encontrar ao abrir os olhos, mas ficar presa nunca fora do seu feitio, era um dragão, e suas asas não poderiam ser podadas.

_ Sinto muito pelos cabelos, eram lindos. - Ela se surpreendeu por ele ter visto ela antes, certamente ela nunca havia visto ele, Jon não era do tipo fácil de se esquecer. E ele ao notar sorriu. - Vi algumas fotos. Quando encontrei a carta do meu pai... digo, do Senhor Stark, mandei que investigassem você, sua vida antes do desaparecimento. - depois lhe sorriu, tinha um desses sorrisos brancos e e impressionantes. - Não que não esteja bonita agora.

_ Obrigada. - disse em um quase sussurro. Não era do tipo que ficava intimidada, mas Jon tinha uma presença muito forte para uma pessoa que até pouco tempo vivia nas sombras.

_ Não sabia do que gostava, então pedi um pouco de tudo. E... - ele mordeu a boca estranhamente nervoso, não era mais um menino, mas ficar perto de Dany estava lhe proporcionando sentimentos diferentes de tudo o que alguma vez havia sentido. - ... eu sei que é meio bobo. Você vai pensar que eu sou um completo idiota... Mas se você quiser... Eu trouxe um Big Mac com fritas e Coca.

Dany sorriu. E era tão bonita que Jon perdeu momentaneamente a fala. Tinha covinhas, como as dele, mas os lábios eram cheios e sensuais. O que só fez Jon se sentir perturbado, ele era... céus, aquilo era meio nojento, ela era... a tia dele!

_ Bem, eu acho que vou aceitar. Eu não como um desses desde que... - não completou a frase, Drogo ainda era um assunto sobre o qual seu coração teimava em choramingar.

Jon se recuperou do seu estupor. Não tinha que ter medo de nada. Nem de fazer nada estranho. Estava ali para ajudar Dany a retomar o que lhe pertencia, o domínio como a CEO da transacional Targaryen, a qual tinha cerca de cinqüenta por cento das ações, era seu direito de nascença. E por um momento Jon pegou se perguntando como seria ser a garota mais rica do mundo e ter que se esconder nas ruas sujas de Dubai.

Eles comeram em silêncio e Dany pareceu se envolver com o hambúrguer, de maneira que Jon percebeu, que mesmo tendo vivido tanto, ela mal tinha acabado de completar vinte e um.

_ Soube que foi seu aniversário semana passada. Sinto muito por não ter vindo antes, tinha que cuidar das coisa em casa primeiro, o meu pai... digo, o senhor Stark não deixou um testamento muito claro e agora que... agora que Robb está morto e meus irmãos desaparecidos... - os olhos dele se nublaram, mas ele se recusou a chorar em frente a uma garota forte como Daenerys.- Eu não poderia deixar que aqueles corvos fizessem seu festim. - Respirou fundo e encarou Dany, tinha os olhos firmes sobre ele.

_ Sinto muito. Si como é perder tanto.

Jon olhou para o lado, não havia nenhum barulho ali, era só ele, Dany e o Concerto no. 3 de Bach.

_ Ainda vou encontrar minhas irmãs, Sansa e Arya. Se não encontraram seus corpos, é porque ainda há chance. - Jon socou a mesa com mais raiva do que imaginava possuir. Apertou os punhos com mais força e fechou os olhos.

Primeiro sentiu a mão dela sobre a dele, era calosa, mas quente e segura.

_ Eu o ajudarei Jon Snow, juntos vingaremos nossas famílias. Há crimes que não podem ser perdoados. Assassinato. Infanticídio! Todo e qualquer tipo de traição... Eles não serão perdoados.

Jon ergueu os olhos, encarando-a, seus olhos eram penetrantes, e mesmo com as lentes de contato...

_ Tire as lentes.

Dany se desconcertou por alguns segundos.

_ O quê?

_ Suas lentes. Pensei que poderíamos dar uma volta pelo hall depois, mas se for possível, gostaria de ficar aqui, com você.

Ela olhou-o desconfiada, mas com toda a calma que possuía, tirou as lenes, e minutos depois, Jon ficou perdido dentro da profundidade dos olhos dela. Dizem que os olhos são o espelho da alma, e ele ficava feliz por não ser o inimigo, os olhos de Dany eram fogo, labaredas do inferno.

E ainda assim... ele queria se perder neles.

**GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT **

Okay, era para ser um Short. Muito pequena, mas.. eu não me controlo. Uu

Primeiro, eu iria escrever algo sobre Sansa. Com uma citação do Mágico de Oz. No kansas.

Mas notei que não tinha nada DanyxJon em português. Então eu pensei, como assim! Então eu escrevi. Er.. caramba, saiu algo totalmente difernte. Rs, sansa, fica para a próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

_"He is the prince that was promised and his is the song of ice and fire"_.

A Fúria dos Reis

* * *

.

.

.

Sonhou beijando ela. Primeira enrolando as mãos em seus cabelos, enquanto ela prendia a respiração em prazer, depois envolvendo seus corpos no emaranhado de lençóis de linho. Tocou cada pedaço do seu corpo, desde os seios jovens e macios, até sua feminilidade sensual. Poderia morrer, só por dar prazer a ela, e isso lhe seria suficiente.

Mas tudo o que ganhou foi um despertador industrial, tocando o hino dos EUA, e lençóis molhados, justamente como se fosse um adolescente.

Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e se lembrou da noite passada. De passar horas agradáveis, sorrindo ao lado da feroz Daenerys, enquanto fantasiava com seus belos olhos violetas. Ela era tão linda que as vezes poderia jurar que lhe ardia os olhos se a encarasse por muito tempo. Mas Jon tinha que ter duas coisas em mente, a primeira era que Dany era a tia dele, e a segunda, era que ele deveria ser seu protetor, não um aproveitador.

Suspirou mais uma vez e em seguida bufou, era tudo o que lhe faltava, começar a agir como uma adolescente suspirando pelos cantos. Tinha coisa mais importante para fazer, como ir a Mozambique investigar um possível pista do paradeiro de sua irmã mais nova, Arya Stark. O que Arya estava fazendo no sul da Africa, seria uma cosia para ele descobrir mais tarde.

Além do mais, desconfiava que Dany não fora inteiramente sincera com ele.

Ele poderia entender porque ela era tão desconfiada, mas para colocá-la no topo, aonde ele planejava colocá-la, ele precisaria um pouco mais do que seus lindos olhos como prova, ele precisaria encontrar Os Dragões. E, é claro, ele poderia estar errado, mas Jon apostaria todas as medalhas que havia ganho em combate no Iraque, no fato de que Dany possuía pelo menos dois dos três Grandes Dragões.

Agora, ganhar sua confiança, e descobrir aonde os Dragões estavam, isso sim, seria todo um novo desafio.

_ Senhor? - Jon puxou a arma de baixo do travesseiro mais rápido do que os olhos podem ver, e no segundo seguinte tinha sua amigável trinta e oito apontada para o rosto do segurança.

Samwell Tarly não era apenas o seu segurança, era o seu melhor amigo e companheiro de batalha. Sam havia lhe salvado a vida duas ou três vezes nos cinco anos em que passou no exercito, e por isso era talvez uma das poucas pessoas no mundo que merecia a sua confiança. Quando se conheceram Sam era um rapaz gorducho de rosto bondoso, com medo de quase tudo e corpo mole, enquanto, Jon era um garoto ingenuo com sede de aventura e bom com as armas.

Mas em uma guerra o medo tende a virar seu único verdadeiro amigo, e a ingenuidade, assim como os quilos extras, tendem a ir embora, quando o sono não vem a noite, e você começa a usar uma arma mais vezes do que jamais imaginou usar.

Sam continuava um homem grande, mas a gordura deu lugar a músculos pesados, o rosto bondoso ficou duro e foi transformado por uma cicatriz que descia da orelha até a clavícula.

Jon olhou-se no espelho, tão pouco era mais um menino. Mal tinha completado vinte e seis, e sentia como se carregasse o peso do mundo em suas costas. Os olhos estavam mais frios, a mandíbula mais rígida, e ele mesmo tinha sua cota de cicatrizes, uma em forma de garra no rosto e uma na mão.

Olhou mais uma vez para Sam e notou que nem mesmo havia abaixado a arma. A abaixou, flexionando a mão, sentindo a queimadura como uma velha amiga. Sorriu secretamente, aquelas não eram suas únicas cicatrizes, as que guardava em baixo da pele certamente eram piores.

_ Já não lhe disse para não me chamar de Senhor? Pelo amor dos Deuses Sam, me faz parecer um velho.

O homem sorriu, e por um segundo Jon jurou poder ver o antigo Sam.

_ Sabe como gosto dos conformes. De qualquer forma, só vim lhe chamar, porque a garota acordou e está impaciente. Disse a ela que voltariam para o Texas? O que tem na cabeça, homem?

Jon deu com os ombros de forma culpada.

Sam balançou a cabeça, porque conhecia aquele olhar no rosto de Jon de outras histórias, conhecia aquele olhar de rendimento que ele certa vez havia encontrado ao ter um caso com a jovem Ygritte, um jovem estudante de medicina que trabalhava pela ONU. Ele só esperava que o final dessa história não fosse o mesmo.

_ Bem, deveria ter me avisado, como se não fosse trabalho suficiente encontrar guardas armados para cuidar de você, se ela voltar teremos que duplicar... melhor, triplicar. Jon, isso é loucura, não pode levá-la ao ninho das cobras.

Jon sorriu. Deu passos longos para a janela aberta, aonde o ar quente de Dubai já mostrava sua força antes mesmo das dez da manhã. Não ligou para a nudez, não quando estava no prédio mais alto do mundo.

_ Leões, Sam, Leões. Todos nós iremos ao circo ver os leões. Quero ver o que aquela vadia Lannister vai fazer, quando eu trouxer a verdadeira dona de todo aquele dinheiro.

Sorriu de maneira fria, e quando Jon sorria assim, algumas vezes até mesmo Sam se assustava, porque nesses breves momentos, Jon deixava de ser o bom garoto que costumava vestir, e mostrava seu verdadeiro rosto, poderoso, cruel, e até mesmo sanguinário.

Sam riu para si mesmo, pois esse mesmo Jon foi o que salvou sua vida tantas e tantas vezes, e ainda assim, no fim, talvez sua mãe estivesse certa. Quando nasce um Targaryen os deuses devem mesmo lançar uma moeda, e para o bem de todos eles, só esperava que Jon tivesse tido um pouco mais de sorte.

_ O que vai fazer Jon, realmente?

_ Mataram o marido dela, seu primeiro amor, em um beco escuro e o enterraram como indigente.

_ Mas, foi um casamento arranjado, não foi? E Khal Drogo não era um desses magnatas do petróleo que... fazem as pessoas desaparecerem? Sabe, como naquele seria, Dallas.

Riu, ainda estava da maneira assustadora.

_ Importa? Cortaram a cabeça do meu pai. Cortaram a cabeça do meu pai e a enviaram a mim em uma bandeja de prata. Iludiram e desmembraram meu irmão e mais próximo amigo. Tudo isso por poder!? Eles não deveriam ter feito isso, não se entra em um jogo tão perigoso sem esperar perdas.

_ Jon...

_ Sequestraram minhas irmãs mais novas e esfolaram meus irmãozinhos! Esfolaram um aleijado e um bebê! Um bebê! Me desculpe se não me resta muita misericórdia. E não espere que eu seja muito digno com os Lannister.

_ Jon. Sabe que aceito suas ordens. Sabe que sempre as aceitei, mas se quer um conselho, não entre em uma nova guerra.

Jon recostou-se na parede, não estava realmente cansado, na verdade, sentia uma especie de adrenalina correndo pelo seu corpo, uma sensação de histeria e realização.

_ Guerra? Eu não comecei uma guerra. Eles começaram naquele maldito _Casamento Vermelho_. Mas escreva minhas palavras, nem um Lannister sobrará para dar continuidade a linhagem. E esteja certo, meu caro Sam, ontem eu vi isso tão claro nos olhos de Daenerys, quanto eu vejo nos meus quando me levanto pela manhã. Quando lembro-me de todas essas mortes, lembro-me de quem eu sou, de quem eu realmente sou. Eu sou um Targaryen, eu sou filho do meu pai, e eu farei uma canção sobre fogo e gelo cair sobre meus inimigos. Eu jogarei sangue e fogo sobre eles.

Sam fechou os olhos, em parte porque sabia que era verdade, em parte, porque seria muito mais fácil fingir que seu melhor amigo ainda era o agradável menino Snow.

* * *

**GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT**

Olá, demorei, não? Confesso que tinha até esquecido da minha senha, mas hoje estava com um vontade de ler um DxJ. Mas então, porque não escrever? Então,tive que dar um jeito. Deixem seus comentários, opiniões, teorias e principalmente, ideias. Beijos


	3. Chapter 3

_"Para o inocente, o passado pode guardar uma memória. Mas para os desleais, é só uma questão de tempo antes do passado devolver o que eles realmente merecem."_

_ Revenge_

* * *

.

.

.

**Ela estava se sentindo vazia quando acordou**. Se lembrou do Khal e da família que havia construído no Texas, se lembrou do seu bebê, de como costumava conversar com ele ainda dentro da sua barriga e de como Khal Drogo costumava contar histórias sobre seus ancestrais nativo americanos que lutaram contra os Brancos na conquista do Oeste. Sonhou que Irina tinha feito-lhe tortas de limão e que os irmãos de Khal Drogo estavam jogando cartas na cozinha. Em vez disso acordou com a turbulência do avião, com frio e só.

Por um momento teve pânico, pois não se lembrava de como havia chegado lá. Mas logo ouviu a voz grave e rouca de Jon Snow conversando com a aeromoça, e se lembrou de tudo. Lembrou-se que estava indo para casa. Não era um lugar que ela realmente conhecesse, porque de Nova York só se lembrava do amontoado de pessoas que viu quando certa vez visitara a Wall Street com o pai. Mas ela ouvira Viserys falar tantas vezes da ilha de Manhattan, de ir passear a beira do rio Hudson, dos verões tão quentes que lhes obrigava a deitar no chão para ficarem suando até fingirem estar pregados no chão, até os natais brilhantes com neve.

Dany nunca tinha visto neve. Tinha sido obrigada a viver escondida após a morte dos pais, em pequenas cidades inóspitas no Texas, Louisiana e por um tempo no Novo México. Lugares desolados aonde ninguém com acesso a comunicação pudesse informar do paradeiro dos irmãos Targaryen. Nunca nas grandes cidades, nunca sob olhares curiosos. Ela nem mesmo pode ir a escola como as outras garotas, seus tutores sempre fizeram questão de deixa-la longe de qualquer um. Até o dia em que todos eles desaparecera, e então era ela e Viserys contra um mundo que se quer notava sua existência. E os deuses sabem que Viserys nunca fora uma boa companhia.

Até Khal Drogo. Com ele tudo mudou. Com ele tudo era reluzente e além das expectativas. Mesmo depois do incidente com o irmão. Mesmo depois de tudo. Ela ainda confiava nele mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo. E para sempre ele seria seu sol-e-estrelas, seu mundo.

Olhou para a janela, aonde um sol brilhante iluminava o aeroporto internacional John F. Kennedy. Tentou se lembrar do cheiro da cidade, de alguma coisa que lhe assegurasse que ali era o seu lugar, sua casa. Mas não se lembrou. Abaixou a janela e ao virar seu rosto, seus olhos se encontraram diretamente com os de Jon Snow. Por alguns segundos ela prendeu a respiração, porque os olhos dele eram como os dela, porque o fogo por trás dos olhos dele era tão perigoso e mortal quanto o dela, ele era família, era sangue. Descobriu naquele exato momento que ali era o seu lugar, o seu reino, ao lado de Jon, contra todos aqueles que traíram sua família, seu marido, pelos assassinos do seu filho natimorto.

_ Como se sente ao voltar para o território americano.

Encostei a cabeça do banco e fechei os olhos. Respirando tão profundamente quanto pude, absorvendo a realidade da batalha que estava prestes a começar.

_ Tenho sede Jon Snow.

Ele franziu o cenho e se aproximou um pouco mais, se acomodando na poltrona ao lado da minha.

_ Sede? Do que tem sede Daenerys?

_ Tenho sede de sangue.

Ela não sabia o que esperar ao responder o que respondeu, mas abriu os olhos para encarar firmemente o homem a sua frente.

_ Não há nada que eu deseje com mais fervor nesse mundo do que matar a sua sede. Nada me faria mais feliz do ter um Lannister apodrecendo em minhas mãos, em suas mãos.

Sorriu docemente como não sorria há muito tempo.

_ Fico feliz por ter-me encontrado.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, tinha um cheiro de frescor e ao mesmo tempo terra. Era acalentador, reconfortante, mas não sonhador. Não Jon. Jon era real.

_ Sangue é mais grosso que a água Dany.

Ouviu a aeromoça pedindo para colocar o cinto. Jon curvou-se sobre o corpo dela para colocar-lhe o cinto. Depois sentou-se ao lado sem se quer retirar os olhos dos dela. Conforme o avião foi pousando, Dany sentiu aquela estranha sensação que temos algumas poucas vezes na vida, de que tudo está para mudar, sentiu o coração disparar, o sangue gelar, e a queda na altitude não a ajudou. Dany achou que iria desmaiar, teve tanto medo que Jon percebeu. Não disse nada, apenas segurou sua mão.

_ Não precisa temer.

_ Não tenho medo.

Ver Dany era como olhar para o sol, você entende o risco de ter vertigem por ser ofuscado por tanta luz, mais ainda assim, você tem a necessidade de olhar e admirar toda aquela beleza. A menina suja que havia encontrado nas ruas de Dubai era a mesma que estava sentada ao seu lado, mas uma coisa havia drasticamente mudado, ela havia recuperado sua honra, e os deuses nos protejam de um dragão no seu esplendor.

_Estamos em uma pista particular, por isso você não precisa se preocupar com nenhum inconveniente. Iremos escondê-la por um tempo...

Ela me olhou indignada.

_ Estou cansada de estar escondida! **E eu sou Daenerys, nascida na Tempestade, Daenerys da Casa Targaryen, do sangue de Aegon, o Conquistador, e Maegor, o Cruel, e da velha Valíria antes deles.** Onde está o meu orgulho? Estou cansada Jon, o tempo se esvai como a areia do deserto. Eles estão nos cercando por todos os lados, quantas pessoas a mais você quer perder?

Suspirei. Ela não era a única cansada.

_ Eu não posso fazer nada. Não temos os Dragões, como poderemos encontrar o poder de que precisamos para enfrentar os Lannister? Não sou mais que um bastardo Dany, tudo o que tenho foi o que herdei do meu irmão Stark. Tudo pelo o que lutei, de nada vai valer, porque no fundo, todos eles sabem, eu não posso combater os Lannister de frente. Metade dos principais diretores tem as mãos sujas de dinheiro dos leões, a outra metade teme ter um futuro semelhante ao do meu irmão. Acham que sou um menino. Dizem que eu não sei de nada. Agora me responda Dany, o que eu posso fazer?

Ela tocou a janela, reabriu-a, já havíamos pousado a alguns minutos, e o dia estava mais ensolarado do que eu esperava. Os cabelos dela brilhavam com vida e os olhos se nublaram antes de falar.

_ Eu tenho os dragões.

_ Todos?

Ela não me encarou.

_ Dois de três. Temo que um tenha caído na mão _dela_.

Cobri meu rosto com a mão. Seria ingenuidade acreditar que Cercei não havia conseguido nem um dos dragões depois de tantas mortes, mas ainda assim, algo dentro de mim, esperava que não.

_ Acha que podemos recuperá-lo?

Ela me sorriu, um dos seus sorrisos assustadores.

_ Claro. Ela não entende verdadeiramente o que são. Ela não sabe o que exatamente tem em mãos.

Sorri.

_ Confesso que também não tenho muitas certezas, além do que Mestre Aemon me disse.

_ O que ele lhe disse?

_ Disse que é nossa única salvação. Disse que guarda todos os segredos da família Targaryen, e que ali é onde o verdadeiro poder se encontra.

Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para mim.

_ Ele estava certo.

Peguei em sua mão e me levantei.

_ O que exatamente são?

Ela me puxou para fora do avião, e eu me senti um desses bobos apaixonados dos filmes românticos.

_ Conhecimento Jon. Conhecimento que só um verdadeiro Targaryen poderia ver.

Ri.

_ Pensei em um tesouro com coroas de ouro, cálices cravejados de rubis e metade das ações da Google.

Ela franziu o cenho.

_ Não sei bem o que é Google, mas se aprendi alguma coisa durante a minha vida, é que certas informações são mais valiosas que o ouro. Assim como fazer as alianças corretas.

Dei os ombros. Ela havia aprendido bem.

_ Então, mãe dos Dragões, aonde deveremos ir primeiro?

_ Casa de Dorne.

Achei estranho ela conhecer aquele nome, mas relevei, eu aparentemente era o que sabia de menos naquela história.

_ Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Ela não me respondeu, seguiu em frente, descendo a escada, e então andando graciosamente até a limousine preta que nos esperava a alguns metros do avião. Suspirei pensando no jogo perigoso que estava jogando. As pessoas já queriam roubar meu lugar antes mesmo que eu fizesse um movimento, agora que estava jogando a merda no ventilador, só esperava ter certeza de que não seria atingido também.

_Não só por mim, - sussurrei enquanto protegia meus olhos do sol com a mão. - Não só por mim, mas por Arya, Sansa, Rickon, Bran, Robb, Ned...

Meus pais, meus verdadeiros pais. Todos vitimas dos mesquinhos jogos entre os Lannister. Sorri ao ter um pensamento: _que os jogos comecem_.

* * *

**GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT x GoT**

Mais uma vez, desculpem a demora. Eu tenho que ter cuidado com o que vou escrever e ter certeza do que vai acontecer antes de postar um capítulo, sabe, é uma coisa que faço por prazer. As coisas estão ficando quentes entre Jon e Dany (shippo mesmo!).E sim, logo revelarei o que são os dragões. Beijos. Não se esqueçam de comentar.

Ri muito com o comentário da BabiProngsPotterSalvatoreSta rk. São exatamente minhas dúvidas na hora de escrever. Como encaixar tudo isso no mundo real? confesso que até esse capítulo eu não tinha decidido se usaria criaturas misticas ou não, mas... acho que não. Então espere algo real. Beijos

Liebert Obrigado mesmo! Eu estou tentando fazer uma coisa bem bonita :). Concordo plenamento com a teoria de que o Jon é o Azor Ahai, e rezo para que o final de DWD não seja o fim. Eu tbm gosto um pouco de S/J, tanto que mesmo em uma fic A/J eu ajeitei para eles se verem, dá uma olhadinha aqui em Starks Blood Ties.

Beijos


End file.
